


Шутки за 200

by PrettyPenny



Series: fandom DC CW 2017. Мини от G до PG-13. [1]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-25
Updated: 2017-07-25
Packaged: 2018-12-06 19:02:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,972
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11606985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrettyPenny/pseuds/PrettyPenny
Summary: Барри Аллен не уверен, что Леонард Снарт испытывает к нему настоящие чувства. Но тут появляется Мик Рори и доказывает обратное.





	Шутки за 200

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Taking the Mick](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5715766) by [drsquee](https://archiveofourown.org/users/drsquee/pseuds/drsquee). 



— ...Здорово. 

— Ммм.

— Нам надо почаще этим заниматься. Чувствую себя таким отдохнувшим. 

— Рад, что тебе понравилось.

Барри, устроивший голову у Лена на груди, недовольно скривился и посмотрел вверх. Лен лежал, прислонившись к изголовью кровати, одну руку он подложил под голову, другой — обнимал Барри. Глаза были прикрыты, словно он отдыхал, тело слабо блестело от пота, — но кроме этого и не скажешь, что несколько мгновений назад они вовсю занимались сексом. Спокойный и рассудительный как в спальне, так и за ее пределами. Он и правда сжился со своим суперзлодейским именем — Капитан Холод.

Мысленно вздохнув, Барри снова откинулся на кровати и глянул на стоящие на тумбочке часы. День подходил к концу, скоро Джо будет ждать его, чтобы вместе приготовить ужин. Барри больше не жил с Джо, но все равно каждый день заглядывал, чтобы помочь с готовкой и пообщаться с ним и Айрис.

Хотя едва ли он был виноват в том, что скрывал от них своего... любовника. Джо, закаленный и временами вспыльчивый офицер полиции, и Айрис, самоуверенная и энергичная молодая журналистка? Барри знал наверняка, что ни один из них не оценит, что его бывший враг вдруг превратился в его парня.

Слово никак не хотело уходить из головы, и Барри снова скривился. Можно ли назвать Лена его парнем? Они и пробыли вместе всего ничего, их все еще ждал тот самый разговор, но Барри уже начал задумываться, к чему ведут их отношения.

Лена, кажется, устраивали периодические встречи ради секса, но для Барри все стало гораздо сложнее. Теперь были вовлечены чувства.

Чем больше он об этом думал, тем больше ему казалось, что «чувства» — это не про них. Барри передернуло. Да уж, они явно не идеальная парочка. Герой и бывший злодей. Даже думать об этом абсурдно. 

Да, они сошлись из-за секса. С каждой новой схваткой между ними искрило все сильнее, пока наконец не вспыхнуло. 

Насупившись, Барри положил подбородок Лену на грудь. Единственный раз, когда они куда-то вместе сходили, произошел по инициативе Барри. В попытке провести время не за сексом или дракой они оказались в «Святых и грешниках». Лен хоть и согласился, но провел весь вечер, общаясь с грудастой полураздетой блондинкой. Та, лишь бросив взгляд на детское лицо Барри, сразу отмела его как конкурента и начала вешаться на Лена. Он не флиртовал в ответ, но и не пытался ее отшить, только ухмылялся и покупал ей выпить. Наконец Барри все достало, и, извинившись, он унесся из бара на максимальной скорости. Ситуацию не улучшало, что после его ухода Лен не писал и не звонил, а на следующий день просто объявился у него на пороге, раздавая авансы. Никаких извинений или объяснений.

Может, Барри просто загонялся. Может, Лен такой человек, и ему сложно выражать свои чувства, и потому он молчит.

А может, он ждет чего-то от Барри.

Ну или ему просто нравится трахаться с бывшим противником, а когда наскучит — бам! Больше никаких звонков от Капитана Холода и предложений приятно провести вечер.

— Опять ты за свое.

Барри вздрогнул. Он сел и посмотрел на Лена: тот так и лежал с закрытыми глазами. 

— Что?

— Ты снова думаешь. Твое дыхание слегка меняется, когда ты задумываешься. Как будто твой мозг перегружен, и ты не можешь одновременно дышать и думать, — бесстрастным голосом ответил Лен. 

Барри нахмурился, не понимая, оскорбление это или нет. Почесав затылок, он перебрался через Лена, слез с кровати и отыскал свои боксеры. 

— Мне нужно идти.

Лен пожал плечами и закинул вторую руку за голову. 

— Если ты настаиваешь. 

Барри втянул воздух. Скучающий голос Лена не просто раздражал, а казался обидным. Натянув джинсы, Барри сунул ноги в ботинки, потопал для верности и, подцепив футболку, направился к двери, ведущей из спальни. 

Схватившись за ручку, он на секунду остановился и, пробормотав под нос «тогда пока», вышел из комнаты, на ходу надевая футболку. 

— Ну привет.

Барри остановился, спешно натягивая футболку, и обернулся на голос. 

Мик Рори, также известный как суперзлодей Хитвейв, стоял, опираясь на столешницу, с пивом в руке. Он смерил Барри оценивающим взглядом, и на его лице заиграла похотливая ухмылка. 

Осознав, что все еще светит голым животом, Барри покраснел и быстро одернул футболку. 

— Эм, привет.

— И кто тут у нас? Раньше я тебя здесь не видел, — глухо пророкотал Мик, не прекращая поедать Барри взглядом. Барри почувствовал, как у него начинают гореть щеки. 

Машинально он протянул руку и изобразил улыбку, когда Мик крепко стиснул его кисть своей мозолистой ладонью. 

— Барри, — представился он, порадовавшись, что Лен не сообщил своему другу и подельнику-суперзлодею, что кувыркается в постели с Флэшем — любимым героем Централ-Сити. 

Следом пришла очевидная мысль — скорей всего, Лен его при Мике и не упоминал вовсе, и Барри приуныл, но постарался держать лицо.

***

Мик моргнул, заметив, как сменилось настроение парнишки — Барри, — и мысленно чертыхнулся. Очередной воздыхатель Лена, как Мик любил их называть. Каким-то образом Лен умудрялся так задурить голову людям, с которыми спал, даже если это был разовый перепих, что те еще долго по нему сохли, свято веря, что у них может быть что-то большее.

Глубоко вздохнув, Мик встал ровнее и приготовился опустить пацана с небес на землю. Пусть поживет нормальной жизнью. 

— Послушай, парень, я уверен, что ты... — начал он — и заткнулся, когда в дверях спальни появился Лен.

— Барри, ты же собирался уходить, — пробормотал тот, но встретился взглядом с Миком и запнулся. — Мик, что ты здесь делаешь?

Мик глазел на него в ответ: Лен стоял чуть позади Барри, но сейчас он придвинулся ближе. Его рука слегка дернулась, как будто он собирался схватить Барри за запястье.

Только люди, хорошо знающие Лена, могли отследить эти незначительные движения — а Мик знал его отлично.

Скрыв ухмылку за глотком пива, Мик двинулся к холодильнику и достал из него еще две бутылки.

Значит, вот оно как, да? Ай да маленький засранец! 

Мику правда не стоило лезть. Дать Лену возможность объясниться с пареньком самостоятельно. Так было бы правильно.

Но когда Мик поступал так, как было правильно? Правильно — не значит весело. 

Глотнув еще пива, он вернулся к ним и, весело улыбаясь, протянул Барри одну из закрытых бутылок. 

— Держи. Приятно познакомиться, Барри. — Он сконцентрировал все внимание на пацане, намеренно игнорируя Лена.

Приподняв бровь, Барри осторожно взял бутылку и начал крутить, не зная, что с ней делать.

— Ой, я бы с удовольствием остался и выпил, но мне нужно идти.

— Ты слышал его, Мик, он вынужден нас покинуть, — сказал Лен и, выхватив у Мика оставшуюся бутылку, побрел к плите. Открыв пиво и вделав глоток, он захлопал дверцами шкафов, затем достал миску и сковородку и водрузил их на столешницу. 

Мик бросил взгляд в сторону Барри и ухмыльнулся. Пацан смотрел на Лена, словно тот был здоровенной плиткой шоколада, расхаживающей в обтягивающих штанах. Лен передвигался по кухне без рубашки в одних джинсах, которые низко сидели на бедрах, из-за расстегнутого болта выглядывали черные боксеры. 

«Да ладно, Лен, — подумал Мик. — Если так стремишься пометить территорию, мог бы и обоссать мальчишку с ног до головы».

— Брось, пацан! Останься и выпей! Ты ничего не теряешь, разве что немного времени, — сказал Мик, устраиваясь за маленьким обшарпанным столом, стоявшим посреди кухни. Немного помявшись, Барри сел напротив, неловко улыбаясь. 

— Окей, думаю, пять минут погоды не сделают, — ответил он и осторожно отпил из бутылки. Видно, парень решил проявить вежливость. Откинувшись на спинку стула, Мик снова оглядел пацана с головы до пят. Лен целенаправленно не обращал на них внимания: отставив пиво, он достал из холодильника яйца и другие продукты и принялся за готовку. Гадая, как долго продлится его отстраненность, Мик ухмыльнулся пацану, в ответ нервно сжавшему бутылку.

— Итак, как давно ты трахаешься с Ленни? 

Барри поперхнулся и закашлялся — Мик специально дождался момента, когда он сделает новый глоток. Быстро поставив бутылку, пацан вытер рот тыльной стороной ладони.

— Что?! В смысле, я... я бы не стал это так называть!

— Да? И как бы ты это назвал? — поинтересовался Мик, слегка прищуриваясь и подаваясь вперед — изображая серьезность. Ему потребовалась вся сила воли, чтобы справиться с лицом и не рассмеяться, когда у Барри заалели щеки. 

— Ну... ну я... — принялся запинаться Барри, неосознанно начав отдирать с бутылки этикетку и силясь подобрать ответ. 

Мик глянул на Лена — тот всеми правдами и неправдами старался выглядеть занятым готовкой, но на самом деле ловил каждое слово — его голова была склонена как раз в сторону Барри.

Мысленно ухмыляясь, Мик снова посмотрел на Барри, когда тот наконец нашелся с ответом:

— Мы... эм... около пары месяцев, наверно, — осторожно произнес Барри, затем быстро моргнул и нервно махнул рукой. — Не... это не серьезно! То есть это просто... мы... эээ... — сдавшись, Барри вздохнул и уставился на бутылку у себя в руках. — Мы просто друзья.

— Друзья, да? — живо отозвался Мик, следя за Леном краем глаза. По-прежнему ноль реакции, только сильнее сжал лопаточку. — Если ты так относишься ко всем своим друзьям, пацан, то я в игре! Считай, у тебя только что появился новый лучший кореш! 

Барри уставился на Мика, на его щеках прибавилось краски. Раздался звон, бутылка Лена опрокинулась на столешницу, расплескивая пиво. Пробормотав нечто, похожее на извинения, Лен, ссутулив плечи, принялся вытирать лужу. 

Комната погрузилась в молчание, Мик сделал еще один глоток, а Барри набрал полный рот пива, избегая смотреть по сторонам. Мик подвинул свой стул вокруг стола, придвигаясь к Барри, и тот постарался незаметно отстраниться.

— И как вы познакомились? Ты же гражданский?

— Мик.

Мик обернулся к Лену, выставив вперед обе руки, изображая невинность. 

— Что? Почему нельзя порасспрашивать приятеля о его работе? Не коп же он, в конце концов...

Тишину, наполнившую комнату, казалось, можно было потрогать, Барри вдруг сделался виноватым, Мик выпрямился на стуле и рассмеялся от догадки.

О.

Это _слишком_ хорошо!

— Ты коп?! О, это... это нечто! Ну нихрена ж себе! — Мик икнул от смеха. Лицо Барри горело от смущения. 

— Я... на самом деле я криминалист, а не... то есть это не совсем считается...

— Ооо, значит, ты можешь шепнуть нам, как вламываться и не оставлять следов, а? Не удивительно, что Ленни тебя подцепил... не только коп, но еще и смазливый. — Мик одарил его своим самым похотливым взглядом, глядя, как Барри морщится от излишнего внимания. — Думаю, и в койке с тобой весело, а?

— Мик, — угрожающе прорычал Лен.

Он оперся на столешницу, слегка наклонив голову. Его плечи были заметно напряжены.

Барри неверяще посмотрел на Мика и тут же залпом осушил бутылку. Бухнув ее на столешницу громче, чем следовало, он встал из-за стола. 

— Что ж, Мик, приятно было с тобой познакомиться, но мне правда нужно идти...

Мик резко поднялся и широко шагнул к Барри. Тот попятился и уперся в стену, Мик навис над ним, блокируя пути к отступлению. 

— Да ладно, пацан... зачем спешить? Я думал, мы узнаём друг друга поближе?

Барри запнулся. Он пытался не встречаться с Миком взглядом, смотря поверх его плеча на дверь и в любую другую сторону, но только не на Мика, вжимаясь в стену и стараясь быть от него как можно дальше.

— Да, в смысле, нет, в смысле...

Мик подался вперед, понизив голос и многообещающе стреляя глазами. 

— Раз у вас с Леном ничего серьезного, как насчет того, чтобы мы с тобой уединились и узнали друг друга как следует? 

В одно мгновенье Лен оказался рядом, заставив Мика попятиться. Мик от неожиданности потерял равновесие, и Лен, расправив плечи, вклинился между ними.

Затем Лен нахмурился.

Мик округлил глаза и, отступив на шаг назад, поднял руки, сдаваясь.

— Эй, да ладно, мужик, ничего не произошло! Я просто слегка пошутил, вот и все! — заверил он, внезапно забеспокоившись, что преступил черту.

Лен несколько секунд пристально на него смотрел, а затем фыркнул — замысел Мика был разгадан.

Мик громко рассмеялся, когда Лен повернулся к Барри, схватил того за запястье и потащил обратно в спальню. Пацан комично спотыкался, следуя за ним, пока за их спинами не захлопнулась дверь. 

— Ты влюбленный осел! — прокричал Мик им вслед. Прикончив свое пиво, он подошел к плите, с улыбкой отметив, что та еще включена. 

— Пошел на хуй, Мик, — раздался в ответ приглушенный голос Лена. Барри что-то тихо сказал Лену, а потом послышался удивленный вскрик, который тут же перерос в низкие стоны. 

Мик покачал головой и положил себе в тарелку то, что приготовил Снарт — блинчики.

Черт. Тот и взаправду влюбился в мальчишку. Раньше он никогда не пек блины. 

Улыбнувшись, Мик схватил вилку, сел обратно за стол, не обращая внимания на доносящиеся из спальни звуки — стены здесь точно были из бумаги, — и принялся за еду. 

Для человека, который едва мог произнести два слова, Лен умел находить людей, которые не затыкались в постели.


End file.
